


Homenum Revelio

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter Meta, M/M, POV Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: Richie is on the wrong end of a botched Homenum Revelio, and he has to wait for it to wear off. At least he has Eddie to keep him company."You think I'm cute?"Shit. Apparently, his physical body isn't the only thing on display.





	Homenum Revelio

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this story is still getting attention! Thank you!!! If you like this story, you might like another Reddie fluff piece I did: [Hunger Like a Storm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597759/chapters/48903863)
> 
> I have a few other Reddie works too, as well as a Streddie fic: [Drowned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351034/chapters/50854759)

Richie has never understood why the Slytherin dorms are in the fucking dungeon.

Maybe it’s supposed to be edgy or whatever, and sure, the underwater view of the lake is cool, but he misses the sound of the rain drumming overhead. It lulls him to sleep whenever he sneaks into Gryffindor tower to have sleepovers with Eddie and Bill.

Now he can’t sleep at all. Of course Bowers couldn’t cast charms for shit and screwed up Homenum Revelio. The spell was supposed to simply illuminate Richie for a brief moment so that he couldn’t hide-hence the fucking name. Who came up with magical names, anyway? Just because they were in Latin, it didn’t make them any less on the nose.

Anyway, Richie’s still lit up like a damn Christmas tree, even when he closes his eyes. He has to bury his face in the pillow to get any respite. Other spells didn’t do anything to end the effect; apparently, Bowers had fucked up so badly that normal spells couldn’t unfuck the “charm.”

Richie had definitely broken his record for being on the receiving end of strange looks. Madam Pomfrey had advised him to rest and wait for it to wear off, muttering about careless wandwork and profane students all the while.

Richie has a few complaints about “careless wandwork,” too. Namely, the careless wandwork that brought Bowers into the world in the first place.

God, he wishes Eddie were there. Then Richie could make these stupid jokes out loud, and Eddie would snort abruptly like he was trying not to laugh. Somehow, it was so paradoxically not-cute that it was cute. It was just so Eddie.

Richie huffs. He’s so damn bored. Thinking about Eddie is only making him feel more restless. He could try to see his friends, but he can’t exactly be stealthy at the moment, and Bowers’ cronies are probably looking for him, just waiting to clobber him with their hate-boners.

“Gross, Richie.” He flings himself out of bed in an unprecedented panic, scrambling and bringing the quilt, bedsheets, hangings, and Eddie with him. They groan in unison, leaning on one another shoulder-to-shoulder. Thankfully, the fifth-year dorm is still deserted, save for the two of them.

“What the fuck!” they both yell at the same time. Eddie twists and lightly smacks at Richie’s ear, but he misses, presumably because he can’t see, which knocks Richie’s glasses off. He can’t help but to chuckle.

“Welp, now we’re both blind.” Lo and behold, Eddie snorts. Richie wishes he could see him then. He never gets tired of the way Eddie’s nose scrunches up or how the constellations of his freckles ripple when he’s trying not to laugh. The way his lips twist to conceal a smile that leaks into his eyes.

Before Richie can do it, Eddie quietly Accio’s his glasses back. Somehow, he manages to gently slot them over the bridge of Richie’s nose. Ahh. It’s because he’s squinting. Cute.

Eddie blanches. It’s hard to tell with the amount of yellow-gold light that is blazing from Richie, but his cheeks seem to have acquired a tint of his house color. He flits his eyes all around the room as if he’s calculating before they determinedly land on Richie.

“You think I’m cute?”

Oh shit. Oh fuck. He definitely didn’t say that out loud. Is Eddie a legimens or some shit? Is this some skill that he inherited from his mysterious wizard father? Eddie snorts again.

“No. Definitely not.”

Oh. This is definitely like, a mind-thing. Like, probably an extension of Bower’s fucking up Revelio thing. Or maybe he cursed Richie on purpose? Could’ve been sheer dumb luck…

Eddie merely hums in assent and Richie scowls at him. Stop snitching, motherfucker, he thinks at himself. Eddie tilts his head. He’s been staring at Richie for so long that he’s started squinting again.

“Wait, so you didn’t know people can hear your thoughts right now? I mean, it’s probably fine, right? Didn’t you go straight from Charms to the Hospital Wing and then here?” Apparently, Eddie has shunted aside the question of whether or not Richie finds him attractive in order to prioritize his privacy. Warmth floods Richie’s chest and is renewed on Eddie’s cheeks.

“Sorry, by the way. I hate intruding on your privacy. I can leave? I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok. And of course you’re more important to me than how you view me subjectively, asshole!” Richie shrugs. He might as well say it since Eddie will know anyway.

“Wow, Eds. I’m touched. I think that’s the longest you’ve ever gone without calling me an asshole before.” Eddie pushes him onto his back and into the pseudo nest of floor blankets in retaliation, to which Richie relents, laughing like a madman all the while.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been able to hear your thoughts before. Underneath all of that bravado, you’re very kind. And I mean, I knew that, because I know you, but it’s…nice to actually hear. But if it is bothering you, I will leave.”

Eddie is sincere. Although he and Richie constantly bicker over trivial things, Eddie has never hesitated to support him. When Richie was debating whether to take Advanced Potions, Eddie had all but shoved him into the classroom with every potions supply he could get his hands on. When Richie had been too sick to commentate during a Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, Eddie had stepped in to take his place so he would stop freaking out about it, even though he abhorred sports and only knew about them remotely because of Richie. When…

Eddie is teetering above him as the swarm of positive thoughts continues. He knew that Richie was smart, but not that he thought so much…nor that he thought so much about him, or that he saw him like that. To Richie, Eddie is beautiful. To Eddie, Richie is irresistible.

He leans down and as their lips meet, the chorus of thoughts gets stronger until they are both drunk on the feeling and the kisses.

“We’re doing this again later when I can open my eyes,” Eddie mumbles between kisses, and Richie’s laughter is muffled in his mouth.

Richie takes back every cynical thing he ever said about magic.


End file.
